Respected Nonsense
by StitchbyStitch
Summary: Best friends. It's not just a title, it's a promise! AU Modern
1. Living with youth

Alright, I'll start by setting down some ground rules.

The first and most important rule is, you must know is I don't own Legend of Zelda or probably anything else featured in this story for that matter.  
Rule two, is beware, it's my first ever attempt at a humor story, and just saying, my sense of humor is well, pretty... weird...

Summery: High school and beyond! Best friends always stick together!

* * *

At mid noon in a little town call Ordon, the sun shone brightly down on the summer day accompanied by the sounds of cheering from the many student clad in black robes and ceremonial hats jumping for joy, each and everyone tightly holding a rolled piece of paper proof of their four long years of effort. As graduation hats thrown into the air, the echoing sound of the principal's voice through the speakers congratulating them all. The day really was perfect for such a wonderful occasion, the sun beaming down, a cool breeze going by and not a single cloud floated in the sky almost like prediction for a clear and bright future.

As excitement died down to a more mild tone, people chattered on their plans for the future. A particular honey blonde hair girl named Zelda Harkinian, sitting alone in the rows of chairs in front of a podium surrounded by two large black speakers seeming rather inattentive to the people buzzing around her, sipping away at a plastic red cup filled with juice being handed out at the snack table the school had set out. In a dazed state staring out at nothing, her red cup being snatched right out of her hand, snapping her out of her dream like state. Turning around to the row of chairs behind her to see the culprit who had stolen her drink, Link Avlon caught casually leaning on the chair she sat next to guzzling down the last of her drink finishing it off with a refreshing sigh wiping his mouth then shoving the now empty cup back into her hand.  
Looking back into her azure blue eyes with his cobalt eyes, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face "Hey Zellie, you mind if ya could fetch me another drink." looking away sticking his nose in the air, a playful snicker under his breath with one hand shooing her off. A smirk finding a way to the honey blonde's face as she tossed the cup back at him refusing to get up from her spot, the tossed cup lightly smack on the side of his face.

His expression changing from snobbish to a hurt look he pick up the cup while rubbing the spot the cup had hit him with his hand with a fake sniffle frown at the girl "Owww, Zel that's mean."

Rolling her eyes at his quick change, she crossed her arms "Link, shouldn't you be with everyone else? I'm sure their all wondering where you are."  
Hopping over the chair landing in the chair next to hers relaxing looking up at the sky "Naw, I bet their all already drunk off the juice we spiked." a smile still on his face stealing at glance at poor Zelda's face for a reaction, sure enough her eyes snapped open as she tried to gagged out the cup of spiked juice she had taken before, cursing herself for ignoring the funny taste the juice had.

Just seeing her reaction sent him into fits of laughter, holding his stomach as it started to ache from laugh so hard, shaking his head trying to shake image of his rather stoic friend making such a face. Sighing once again taking in deep breaths from his laughing fit, he leaned back in the plastic folding chair propping his feet up on the chair in front of him "So Zelda, What are ya gonna do next?"

Glaring at him the entire time she raised a brow at his question looking at him expectantly for a reason she should even answer.  
Looking back at her a bit confused "What! Come on, everyone asking, why not join the fun."

Shrugging, she regained her composure sitting back up "Well, I plan on going to university in the big city. I also plan on moving out and living there, I already found a suitable studio apartment for me there."  
Upon hearing her plan, it slowly sinking into mind his jaw dropped, frantically grabbing both her shoulder forcing her to look at him rattling her in the process "Wait! You're leaving me!"  
She looked at him quite oddly trying to pry off his hand from her shoulders "Link, not so loud. I would prefer not to attract so much attention." worriedly glancing over at the few nearby stare they were already attracting "Goddess, you make it sound like we're getting a divorce."  
He sniffled the hurt showing in his eyes trying to cling back to Zelda as she held him away at arm's length "But, but you're leaving me! What am I going to do without you around?"  
Once again giving the oddest look as she pushed him back "I don't know, you've only know me for about five years. What did you do for the last thirteen year?" snarling the last couple of word starting to get annoyed "Come on, you're mister popular right? Don't go and start crying like a baby on your last day."  
He shook his head overcoming her strength clinging to her in a powerful bone crushing hug, taking out all the air in her "It just shows you, how much I need you!" sniffling again "Anyways we're best friends! You can't leave your best friend behind!"  
She struck with a bit of shock from both lack of air and his sudden statement hesitating to answer as she tried to scrabble her way to freedom before releasing a defeated sigh giving up on her attempt "Fine. Thanks to you now I have to look for a new apartment, and you're paying half of the rent. Now let go!" squirming again as she chocked out the last sentance with her least struggling breath.

Suddenly letting her go, having her gasping for air, with a smile brimming on his face, he grabbing her hand shaking it vigorously, to the point of it shaking her whole being "Deal! No going back on your word!"  
Once again struck into shocked state her hand still hanging in the air before regaining her senses as her face began to scrunch up and her open hand balling into a fist whacking Link square in the shoulder "You bastard! You tricked me!"  
Laughing through the repeated hit on the shoulder, he was able to catch her punches, tightly holding her fists of fury looking starry-eyed at her "Don't worry Zellie, we'll pick a good apartment together and we'll also pick out furniture. Oh right, what colour should the walls be? And what-"  
Zelda watched him yammer on about the apartment they had yet to even find, sighing pulling her hand out of his grasp rubbing her templates with her forefinger and thumb speaking to him slowly as if to a four-year old "Link, I have told you time and time again. We. Are. Not. Married. We're not even dating."

"No, but best buds stick together." with a smile still brimming on his face earning him a hit to the chest.  
Shaking her head sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today "How in goddess name did I even come to being friends with you, let alone becoming your 'best' friend?"  
"Aw Zellie, doesn't even remember when we first met? I'm hurt." he was having too much fun teasing her as he pinched her cheek, speaking in a babyish tone.  
Obviously unamused by him, she slapped away his hand growling at him "In fact I do remember! The first time we met, you shoved me into a trash can, and then pushed it down a hill!"  
He was a little stunned seeing as he didn't quite remember himself, having it come back to him after the short memory jog she gave him, he started to laugh at the memory "Oh yeah, but you gotta remember it was racing season! And you were so small and light, you were the perfect racer for the obstacle course."  
"There was still trash in it."  
"I was in a rush, I couldn't go! I had a broken arm!" slinging an arm over her shoulder grinning at her "Besides, you looked so lonely."  
"I was fine by myself." rolling her eyes peeling his arm off her shoulders.  
"But where would you be without me?"  
"I wouldn't be having a headache from this conversation, that's for sure."  
"Well, guess what? You're stuck with me cause we're besties!"

"Hey Link!" a high pitch squeal calling out for him.  
The two looked over at the source of the sound, waving to Link a dark red-haired girl holding a plastic cup came stumbling over, managing to get past all the chairs legs without dramatically tripping. Finally getting over climbing on Link's lap, draping her arms over his neck lightly hiccuped and giggling all the while, her breath reeking of the mixed juice "Hiya, Link!"  
Chuckling he tried to balance her on his lap "Hey Malon, looks like someone can't hold their liquor."  
Giggling she flung her head back, letting Zelda see an upside down Malon "Hiya Zellie!"  
She awkwardly smiled lightly waving "Uh, Hey Malon, you doing okay there?"  
Laughing loudly she brightly smiled as she slurred her words "I'm fine! Never better! Here Zellie, you should have some!" with her cup still in her hand she slung it over to her causing the content to spill on her graduation robe "Oopies, sorry Zellie."  
Getting up shaking her head as Zelda examined the stain "No it fine, I'm just going to head over to the washroom. It should be easy to clean out. Besides, you really can't," she paused for a moment to find the right words "...control yourself..." walking off back into the school waving the two goodbye.

A little while later, the sun had move to a more evening setting, Zelda emerged from the school a little displeased the stain was not completely remove, but she was able to make it less noticeable. Seeing student still partying and now music was blasting from the speakers by the podium, she went over noticing that both Link and Malon have left their spot. Shrugging she down by one of the trees nearby, leaning back against the large oak tree away from the loud music staring up at the sky's orange pink hue. The music blasting behind her, she let out a relaxed sigh as she closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths feeling more relaxed and calm alone, but this was destroyed when the sound of leaves rustling above then a person swung upside down their face coming inches away from hers "Hi Zel!"

"Gaaaaah!" her relaxation suddenly broken and their face to close to hers for comfort, in an immediate reaction she raised her hand with all her force she slapped the person in the face, by the sudden force the person swung backwards before losing their balance of hanging falling out of the tree landing flat on their back with a 'thud'. Snapping out of her shocked state she crawled towards the person "Oh my goddess, I'm so sorr-" recognizing the person as Link she quickly cut herself off "Oh, it's you, never mind then." sitting back up crossing her arms and looking away "Serves you right."  
Rubbing his face as he got back up sitting crossed legged in front of Zelda "Owww that actually hurt..."  
"That's what you get for scaring me."  
A smile played on his face as he started to snicker "It was so worth it! That face you made was better than the last one." this earned him another slap, this time to the arm.  
Rolling her eyes wanting to change the subject "Where's Malon? You didn't leave her did you?" her voice showing concern, though more than she would like to show.  
Shrugging Link pointed to the other side of the field "She fell asleep, so I left her with Ilia."

Getting up dusting himself off, he pulled Zelda up by the arm, clapping his arm over her shoulder again much to her dismay and hunching them over into a semi-circle "We're leaving this old town for good right?"  
She looked at him weary "Yes, I suppose so. What are you planning?"  
"Well, since we're not coming back, why don't we cause a little crime?"  
Narrowing her eyes at him shaking her head "Link, I could never do anything bad, this place treated us so well."  
"Aw come on, we're not coming back and no one going to notice. Besides you already committed your first act of felony."  
Raising a brow at him wondering what she could have possibly done as so much to break the law "And what would that be?"  
A know it all smirk appearing on his face, proud that he had outsmarted Zelda "You drank the spiked juice. That's underage drinking."  
Watching her face closely as she attempted to make a remark several times, each time to only cut herself off, her face twisted into pure frustration unable to come up with anything to combat his statement. Sighing giving up knowing full well that she had been defeated "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

At the end of the day with the party long over, and the graduated students had long left the area taking their partying elsewhere, the teachers came by to help pack in all the thing set out for the graduates. As they packed in the tables and fold up chair, it came to their notice that half a row of their foldable chairs had gone missing.

* * *

Ta-Da~

I swear, Malon is not that klutzy she's just had a little too much fun...  
Alright first chapter is up, and wow, I suck at starting stories.  
Anyways, reviews and helpful criticism are always welcomed with open arms, it helps me improve in my bad writing skills and gives me more enthusiasm to write!

Until next time! ~Stitchy


	2. Living with stealth

Wow, long time no see, fanfiction.

Yeah, don't own anything blah, blah, blah and such.

Summery: Finding a house is the first step to living together.

* * *

Sighing once again rubbing her templates, glancing up through her reading glasses, this had become a regular thing with Zelda ever since she reluctantly agreed to live together with her 'best' friend, Link. Seated on a white couch in front of a wooden coffee table, newspaper and magazine ads scattered around all trying to convince them to rent out their apartments.

Looking up at Link with an annoyed expression, pushing up her thin red framed reading glasses along the bridge of her nose. "Alright Link let me get this straight." With a sigh and a glare mixed into her stare "I'm going to Hyrule University, yes?"

Link had a rather blank tired stare fixated on Zelda as he nodded.

"And you're going to Knightwood Collage, you're not going to the university that so happens to have the same name."

Nodding once more, her hands flew up in a frustrated shout "Curse them for having a Knightwood Collage and a Knightwood University!" muttering to herself skimming through the many ads with a red marker crossing out a couple more housing locations in a big bold 'x' throwing some magazines and newspapers off the low table.

Link watched amused as he sat next to the busy girl as she shuffled through the mess of ads, leaning back on the couch letting her do all the work as he began to doze off. His long ears twitching at the sound of footsteps from behind, glancing back seeing a rather tired blonde boy stumbled in from the hall. Rubbing his fire-red eyes groaning "Why did you guys have to come so early?"

He dragged his feet to the kitchen taking out a bag of coffee mix "You guys really need to warn me when you're coming."

Zelda sighing as she stretched tearing her eyes away from the ads "Our family is really nosy, you should understand Sheik."

The coffee machine turned on as he scoffing at her comment "Tell me about it. Hey Cuz, how's Auntie Impa anyways?"

Leaning back glancing over at the now sleeping Link rolling her eyes "She's fine, I think she's the nosiyest one out of the family."

With a weary smile he came over to them with a tray of three mugs along with sugar, cream and a tea-spoon for mixing, placing on the coffee table over top of all the ads getting a shooting glare from the girl. Squeezing in between Link and Zelda grabbing one of the mugs filled with coffee blowing away the steam emitting from the mug before sipping some of the contents "Did you seriously need to come barging into my house at five in the morning?" Staring at his cousin with blood-shot eyes from lack of sleep cause by the two he sat between, as he picked up the other mug shoving it into Link's face, waking the boy up as he groggily took the cup from him with one hand the other soothing the skin contact of the burning mug.

The last mug left on the tray had cream and sugar being dumped into it, Zelda watching at the coffee's black colour change to a light brown as she stirred with the tea-spoon "It's better to start apartment hunting early."

Ignoring the coffee singe his tongue had looking at his cousin as she stirred her coffee with furrowed eyebrows "Lamest. Excuse. Ever. Do I have to take away you key privileges?"

Setting down her stirrer picking up her mug calmly taking small sips "Do that and I'll bomb your house with cheese foam. I've already bombed you house with scented bubbles, don't think I won't do it again with cheese foam."

He shuttering at the thought chugging down the most of his coffee, reminiscing the incident that matched the bitter taste of the coffee taking over his mouth "Thanks to you, I can't take the smell of lemon."

Her eyes glancing over at her lemon scented phobia cousin mug sweetly smiling at him before going back to her drink "You're welcome."

Shooting daggers at her with his eyes, he wiped around to look at Link slowly drinking his coffee "Link, what you do to her? She was never this evil."

Watching as Link slowly looked away from us mug to stare at Sheik letting out a chuckle intently staring at him, looking back at his cousin "Hey Zelda? I think you broke Link." She shrugged ignoring the two boys as she took a sip of her coffee before placing the coffee tray on the ground next to the low table going back to marking down apartment choices.

Rolling his eyes at her, he turned back to Link putting a hand on his shoulder cautiously eyeing him "Link buddy, you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

Chuckling again Link in a daze putting his mug down reached out to pull at Sheik bed head, trying to puff it up "Hehe, afro ninja."

As Link continued to trying to puff up Sheik's hair, he smirked "Oh yeah, you defiantly broke him."

Taking a glance over at the two boys for a second before going back to the ads "Just leave him; he's been of no help. He'll be back to his old idiot self, in a couple of hours."

Shrugging Sheik left the couch patting down his hair from the failed puffs Link had made, walking back down the short hall.

Silence over took the room with only the sounds of shuffling papers and Link beginning to snore, falling over on his side his head falling right into Zelda's lap. Surprised by this, she tried to push him off her lap only to have the situation worsen by having him snuggle closer, hugging her waist pulling himself closer to her. She had attempted to pry off his clingy hands off her waist but to no avail as he continued to snore away, arms still tightly wrapped around her. Sighing giving up ignoring him in general, going back to scanning through the mountain of ads she had collected. Scanning through about half the magazine and newspapers and all their housing ads, she had began to subconsciously stroke Link's messy hair to the point of even occasionally fiddle with it.

Sighing lazily tossing back down yet another magazine, looking behind her at the kitchen clock, seeing the time believing Link should wake up soon, looking back down at the boy still holding tightly to her as she continued to stroke his hair a small smile appearing on her face noticing a big smile already planted on his face. This tranquil moment was quickly ruined the second his eyes fluttered open before snapping shut, his smile growing bigger. Narrowing her brow glaring at his 'sleeping' form, mustering up all her energy she could, she shoved him off her causing him let go of his loose grasp around her falling into the small crack between the coffee table and the couch. Flailing as he tumbled off the couch banging his whole side off the table before falling into the crack.

In the distant voice from the hallway Sheik was heard shouting at them "Hey! Careful! That table mahogany!"

Zelda intently glaring lasers at the blonde boy on the ground in pain "What the hell! Link, how long were you awake!?"

Clutching his side as best he could, looking back up at the angry girl with a weak scared smile "Umm, just now?"

In the distance down the hallway Sheik was heard shouting at them again "He's lying!"

She raised a brow, crossing her arms looking at him expectantly waiting for at least a better excuse, lifting her foot from underneath him letting it hover over his stomach threatening to bring more pain to him by stomping down on his soft stomach. His eyes darting in every direction, in a panic through all his pain, quickly getting up he plucks Zelda from her place on the couch throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Running over to the door as an extremely angry girl fruitlessly kicked and punched at him all the while screaming a string of inappropriate terms. Link unlocking the door shouting over Zelda's own screeches "Sheik! We're going out for a while! Oh right, and you suck!" immediately after the sound of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the apartment.

Running out the complex with a girl slinger over his shoulder gain a few odd stares as Zelda calmed down to just muttering sting of curses, stopping in front of the building setting the girl back down on her feet with a smirk as she continued to glare at him as he bowed to her "Well, do your worst."

Prepared to make him wish he was in the sacred realm, it had come to her notice that they were on the streets of the city and they were already attracting attention, with a muffled shout of frustration stomping her foot she turned on a heel storming off. He smile laughing at her cute little reaction chasing after her "Hey, Zellie! Wait up!"

Catching up to her clasping his hand on her shoulder rubbing his eye yawning "Don't be grumpy, all work and no play makes a cranky Zelda."

Slapping away his hand trying her best to ignore him as she continued to wander down the city street glaring down at her feet, noticing Link coming running to her side. Glancing up at him through her glasses with a slight glare in her eyes, a growl in her voice "I really do hate you."

A smile beaming on his face stuffing his a hand in his jean pocket "Aw, I love you too." putting an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him "Hey, while we're out why don't we go house shopping?"

She looked at him skeptically "House shopping?"

Chuckling lightly knocking on her head "Yeah, with this noggin of yours, you gotta have remembered at least some of those places."

Rolling her eyes as she took off her glasses hooking it to her shirt's neck line; she glanced over at the street's name hanging on one of the many streetlights. Pointing to the right of an intersection sighing fully knowing he was right and she really can't yell at him "They're having an open house over there."

"Great!" smiling pushing her forward towards the direction she had pointed out.

After turning the corner of the intersection past some stores lined up, there was a sidewalk sign holding in place a bright red sign with bold white lettering saying 'OPEN HOUSE' underneath the letter a big white arrow pointing to a tall building. Spotting the sign, the pair hurried in through the open doors welcoming new possible tenants, after the paper signs stuck to the wall directing them to the sixth floor, down the hall to an open door with helium balloons floating by the entrance stuck to the wall by the string and tape.

Entering they were warmly greeted by a real estate woman in a red business jacket and matching red pencil skirt, with a bright smile a clipboard in hand "Good morning. My name's Orielle, please look around and ask me if you need any help."

Nodding the two glanced around the apartment, it seemed like they were her first guest of the day, the apartment had a rather small living room with an open kitchen and a hall leading down to small bathroom, a bedroom and tiny closet.

Link looking at the living room, munching on a cookie set out on the kitchen counter, Zelda ventured down the short hall. Coming back to the living room with a bit of concern on her face, she came over to the real estate agent "Uh, Orielle was it? Yes, I was wondering, this apartment only has one bedroom?"

A smile glued on her face as she shove a paper containing the apartment details into Zelda's hands "Yes, it only has one bedroom but it's a really big bedroom, big enough to fit a queen size bed."

"I like this place already!" Link had come up behind Zelda a smile playing on his lips.

The real estate woman lightly laughed as Zelda harshly elbowed him in the gut "Oh, are you two married? Oh my, how young..."

"N-" "Yes!" just as Zelda shook her head telling her the truth, Link had cut her off by shouting over her answer. Slowly turning to look at him with a face saying 'what the hell are you talking about!?'

Hugging her around the waist resting his head on her head "Yeah sorry, I forgot we're planning on have lots of kids. Right honey?" as Zelda opened her mouth to deny the crazy person behind her, only to have a large hand clasps over her mouth.

With a smile still on his face he started to walk backwards to the only exist dragging along Zelda with him "We have the paper, we'll think it over. Thanks and bye."

Dragging her out of view loosening his grasp on her, letting her struggle free and letting her slap him multiple times until his cheeks turned a shade of red and possibly with a bit of purple forming. With a 'huff' crossing her arms her hands stinging from the short beating she gave, she stalked off to the elevator ready to leave with him or without him, though she have would prefer without him.

The rests of the day seem to go on like that, the two continued on their apartment hunt with each house either not suiting one or the other's taste, didn't fit the requirements they had, was overall too expensive to afford or Link had broken things, kicking both of them out. Along with the rather busy day of foot work the two did, Link was rather unsuccessful in making up was the still seething Zelda, each conversation attempt ended shortly and quickly or ended with more irritation.

With the sun setting low and the night taking its place the row of streetlights flickering on and boxed in light shining out the window of the many building becoming noticeable. With a day of no success on their shoulders the pair wandered down the street to find a small park with just a small slide and swing set. Link sighed, Zelda's grumpiness starting to rub off on him in the form of gloominess, noticing the park lifting his spirits a bit, and noticing a hotdog stand across the street making him remember that they haven't eaten at all aside from the mug of coffee that morning and the occasional cookie from the many open apartments they had visited.

Pointing out the park to the grumpy girl in hopes it just might lift her sprites like his "Hey, let's stop here. I bet you're tired after walking all day."

Stopping in her tracks she glanced over following his finger to the small park, pausing for a moment before heading towards the swing set, sitting down on one of the swings staring down at her feet. Following her to the swing he patted her head pointing behind him "I'm going to get something to eat wait here."

Going across the street keeping a close eye on the girl sitting on the swings hoping she wouldn't make a run for it, he purchased two hotdogs, then come running back to her offering one to her "Here, I know you're hungry."

Looking away from him refusing his offer only to have her stomach loudly growl for the food floating right in front of her, sighing she reluctantly took the hotdog from him curing her stomach for betraying her.

Taking the swing next to hers, chomping into his hotdog pushing off the ground swing slightly "Hey Zellie, you still mad at me?"

"Yes." She took a hard bite out of her hotdog refusing to look at him.

"Aw, come on. What did I do wrong?"

Whipping her head over to look at him narrowing her eyes "Oh I don't know, maybe you smashed every pot in the last house!"

"Hey! That was not my fault! I was trying to kill the spider."

"It was tiny, you didn't throw need to throw pots and vases at it."

"No I had to! It was a jumping spider and it was following me around the place."

She rolled eyes lightly laughing "Well it was pretty fun to see you scream like a little girl."

His face turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment remembering first spotting the horrid thing "Shaddup."

Her laugh becoming louder glancing up at his red face remembering the incident "You also flailing and running around like an insane person." finally looking up at him in the eyes, with smile graced on her face "Maybe it wasn't so bad."

Coving his face with his hand as he groaned his swing slowly come to a stop "Good, now you're happy. Now let's never speak of this ever again."

Snickering seeing him "Sure, but I don't know about the seven other people there."

Groaning once more slamming his forehead on the swing chain with a clank sulking. The girl's being laugh even louder than before enjoying every moment torturing him as she finished her hotdog.

Looking up at her with a hopeful look and reddish chain marks running down his forehead "I'm forgiven?"

With a thoughtful look resting her chin on her hand with a short pause "Yeah, for now. That is, until you do something stupid again."

His face lit up with a big smile spreading across his cheeky face replacing the hopeful sad look. He jumped off the swing seat fist pumping into the air "Yes!" whipping his head around to Zelda with a lop sided smile "We should make out."

She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose "...And, there you go ruining the moment

again."

* * *

And so, the house hunt contiues!

R&R


	3. Living with decisions

I still don't own anything since I still and never will have the money, the power and the brains for such a task.

Summery: What do you do next?

* * *

The moon had replaced the sun and stars filled the sky, city lights glowing bright against the night. Sound of cars screeching avoiding on another, everyone all in a hurry to get to their destination.  
"Are we there yet!?"  
"No! Now shut up! You're giving me a headache." Zelda processed to massage her templates as she marched forward glaring at the air in front of her, while Link lagged behind whining every so often. After the two had left the small park, they seem to have become lost in the big city, aimlessly wandering around the urban concrete jungle. There was minute of silence between the two as they walked before Link began to question the girl again "Zellie, do you even who even know where we are?"  
She glanced back with an aggravated sigh "Well if I did, then we'd already be back at Sheik's place. Your constant whining doesn't help either." on the turn of a heel she turned left entering a bar; slipping in past the doors "I'm going to ask for directions."

Upon entering she glance around the dimly light bar the stronger lights centering around the semi-circle counter with the back lined from ceiling to floor with different alcohol bottles, beverage levers attracted to the counter. Stools lined up around the outer rim of the counter, tables and chairs scattered about with booths lining the opposite wall of the counter, the placed seem to wooden themed as almost everything seem to have a rusted red colour and a glazed shine reflecting off the lights above with a fair bit of costumers lounging about. Inspecting the place Zelda took a seat up at the counter, Link following soon after taking the stool next to her stars in his eyes as he stared up in awe at all the many different kinds of alcohol so close to him.  
A woman in her early thirties with red dreadlocks hair tied into a high ponytail shining a glass cup stood behind the counter came up to them, her voice was a bit gruff "What can I do for you folks?"  
Zelda flash a polite smile as she began to ask for direction to the street her cousin lived on "We're kind of lost, would you mind dire-"  
Zelda interrupt by Link suddenly jumping from his stool pointing at the sign hanging next to the shelf of alcohol 'loft apartment for rent' written in bold white letters against a neon red background "Zellie, look! We should live here!"  
The older woman laughed whole heartily "The place's still up for grabs; you can look around if you want."

Link already up on his feet, yanking Zelda up hers "Lead the way!"  
The woman laughed again grabbing a ring of keys from under the counter then swing the counter half-door open letting herself out from the enclosed area "Excited aren't we? The name's Telma, I own the place." cupping her hands around her mouth hollering for out across the room "Dear, watch other the bar, we've got some kids looking at the loft!" A man with near black brown hair around his late thirties stood up from his seat excusing himself from a short chat with a costumer, walking over to the counter.  
Telma nodded at the man before heading over to the door next to the bar counter call for the two teen to follow her as she unlocked to door. Shutting the door lock behind them, they followed the owner up a flight of stairs to the second floor then to the next flight of stairs reaching the last floor. Unlocking the door letting it swing open, the two teens ventured in, looking around the apartment loft had a living room set with a fireplace and a glass sliding door leading out to patio rimmed around a small section of the loft. The second floor of the loft overlooking the of the living room and holding two fair-sized bedrooms, with a both the kitchen and bathroom right under.

Link whistled as he wandered around the place examining everything, after exploring Zelda had returned to Telma, now shuffling through some papers she had golden while the other two looked around "Miss Telma, this place is very nice, but how much will it cost?"  
"Here you go sweetie." handing the Zelda the paper watching closely for any response. Gladly taking the papers from the older woman's hands Zelda unhooked the glasses from her shirt line putting them on before reading, her expression changing to one of uneasiness "It's a bit more than I would have liked..." looking away from the papers glancing around the living space "But this place is definitely better than most places we've seen..."

Running back down the stairs from e second floor Link bounced back next to Zelda "Zellie, we have to get the place."  
"I don't know, Link. It's a bit out of our price range."  
Telma laughed "How about this?" catch ing the two teen's attention, she put a hand on Link's shoulder "I'll cut the price in half but, honey here," gesturing to Link lightly shaking him "works for me during evening shifts."  
Link both confused and curious pointed at himself "What me? Why me?"  
Pinching his cheeks Telma gave a bit of a sly grin "With a face like yours no telling how much money I'll pull in," chuckling a bit before continuing "I saw how fast you got all those girls eyes glued to you downstairs." looking back at Zelda letting go of Link's cheek "what do you say?"  
Crossing her arms over her chest glancing over at Link vigorously nodding his head with a wide grin, looking back at the paper before folding up the paper and taking her reading glasses off "We'll think about it, but could you please tell us where SkullKid street is?"  
Telma belted out another one of her joyous laugh "Lucky for you, that's just up the street."  
"Really?" with a raised brow with honest disbelief, shaking her head she shortly bowed to the bar owner "Well thank you, we should get going." heading towards the door she motioned Link to follow with a wave of a hand "Come on Link, we'll discuss this at Sheik's."  
Pulling away from the woman's grip Link looked rather torn, looked back and forth from the two women before nervously waving a goodbye to her before chasing after the honey blonde.

One stepping back out on the streets of the city, they started their trek back to the familiar part of the city. Link walking along side of Zelda finally hold his question in "Why didn't you take it?"  
Glancing over next to her as they continued to walk further away from the bar spotting the dirty blonde's disappointed face underlining his curious mask before looking back to the streets in front of them responding in her monotone voice "Hm? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, why didn't you take the offer?"  
"Because Link, who knows how long it'll take to pay off that sum of money. What if it cuts into your study time after summer is over, because really, you are dumb as a brick when it comes to education."  
The two continued their debate on the pros and cons of getting the loft until they reached the familiar unit in the city.

"You should take it." in a matter-a-fact tone, Sheik lounged on his couch slurping up a cup of instant noodles, pointing a chopstick at his cousin flicking small droplets of the soup in her direction "Besides, you don't get that kind of offer every day."  
Zelda sighed whipping away some of the soup that manage to reach her "Yeah, but even with the deal it's still a bit costly."  
"Come on, the deal is a benefit in itself! You get the place half off, it's pretty close to where I live and I live about ten minutes from the university by bus and fifteen from Link's, besides Link could get some hands on learning experience about the business world," slipping up the last noodle Sheik tipping the cup over his mouth chugging the rest of the soup "and I can get discounts on beer."  
Zelda raised a brow at her cousin who seemed quite happy on getting beer at a cheap price "You're not even at the legal age to drink alcohol, you honestly think they're just going to give you some regardless just because you know Link and he works there?" quick to point out the flaws in her cousin's scheming before shooting a side glance to the Link dazed in the thought that he would be working at a bar "And you Link, you think you think you're getting some too just because you're working there." sighing again shaking her at the two boys "If Sheik can't even get some then you're definitely aren't."

"Seriously though, it would be a good experience for Link." Sheik waved away his crushed dream of getting wasted, getting back to the topic at hand.  
Zelda sighed as she began to drum her fingers on the low table she sat in front of staring at the piece of paper they obtained from Telma "I guess you're right..."  
Leaning forward from his spot next to Sheik on the couch, Link slammed his hand the low table startling the other two "Then it's settled! We're buying that loft!"

Yawning as Zelda stood from her spot on the floor stretching her arms walking down the small hall into one of the two rooms in the unit "Alright, we'll go see her in the morning. It's too late to do anything now."  
Following her lead Link also got up stretching "Yeah, it's like one in the morning now. Well, time to hit the hay, see ya in the morning."

Heading down the small hall entering the same bedroom as Zelda shutting the door behind him, only to have the door swing right back open and Link shoved right back out and the door slammed in his face possibly breaking his nose in the process.  
Sheik chuckling rolling his one visible eye at the rejected boy "Smooth."  
Rubbing his nose letting the pain numb down a bit before turning a one-eighty entering the empty room right across from the one Zelda had claimed, realizing this Sheik immediately jumped from his spot dropping the chopsticks and styrofome noodle cup hoping to catch the green lover before he locked the door "Get out of my room!"

Link groaned arching his back hearing the cracking and popping of his aching back as he followed Zelda through the foot traffic of the city morning, pulling back his messy bed hair groaning again "Zellie, why did I have to skip breakfast."  
"Simple, you sleep too much." Zelda seemed cheerful as she hummed a simple wordless tune walking down the street almost skipping down the street, while a bright sun shined over her a dark sinister looking cloud hung over Link glaring at the back of her head 'Damn morning people.'  
Once they made it to their destination entering the place, the first person to take notice of them and greet them was the same person from the night before "Oh, aren't you kids early up and about."  
Taking a seat at the bar counter, a slight frown on Link's face as he glaring at the girl next to him with just his eyes "Yeah, too early for my liking."  
Telma gave the boy an odd look before looking to Zelda for an answer only to have the brunette wave it off "He just needs coffee, he'll just fine after he gets his caffeine fix."  
Giving an understanding nodded before turning her back to the teens turning her head enough to see Link's grouchy face "How do ya liked your coffee, honey?"  
With an immediate answer banging his fist in the counter top "Black!"  
Raising a brow at the boy as she handed him the bitter coffee "Here you go..."

The younger of the two women disregarded Link as he began to chug down the coffee ignoring the scorch mark that will be left by the coffee, Zelda rolled her eyes at the person next to her, clearing her throat shifting subjects before Link might do something they both will regret "Miss Telma about the loft..."  
"Oh! So ya thought about my little offer from last night."  
"Yes, and I think it will benefit the both of us quite nicely."  
The older woman threw her head back as she gave out a hearty laugh "Yes, now why don't we head upstairs to your new home and fill out the paper work." grabbing the keys from under the counter leading them up the stairs to the loft.

After shuffling through papers, reading fine print, a bit of money switching from one hand to another, the deed done. An apartment loft above a bar was given to two high school graduates, finishing up the last bit of detail the three heading back down to the bar, shaking hands with their new landlady as she handed the keys to their new living space before biding her farewell. Zelda politely bowed to her before leaving "Thank you Miss Telma we'll be seeing you in a week at the most."  
Telma shook her head "Don't be formal, call me auntie!"  
Nodding before heading to the door with Link back to his usual self following after waving a goodbye to the bar owner before leaving "Bye auntie!"

Leaving the bar and heading back to Sheik's place, Zelda let out a relaxed sigh as she stretched her arms up to the afternoon sky before turning around to face Link arms crossing under her chest, small smile on her face "Well Link, it's time to head back to Ordon and start packing our things."  
Fist pumping into the air a wide simple on his face pride filling in him "Man can't wait to get back and rub it in Fado's face! I'm moving out of that place into an awesome loft with a hot chick!"  
"Link! I'm right here." she raised a brow at the over exited boy tapping her foot annoyed.  
"Right, sorry." quickly apologizing before side stepping to Zelda side, slinging an arm around her shoulders pulling her along with him as he walked to Sheik's place "Don't be grumpy now! It time to celebrate!"Rolling her eyes letting Link drag her along, a smile replace her annoyed frown "Yeah, okay. Let just get the car and go home already."

* * *

Next chapter will hopefully be up be the end of next month, let's see if I can organize so I can update at the end of every month until the story is over.

Well I'll see you all next month hopefully!

StitchbyStitch


End file.
